


【柱斑互攻】o生不幸的千手柱间（下）

by mulin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulin/pseuds/mulin
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 7





	【柱斑互攻】o生不幸的千手柱间（下）

第二天早上，柱间睁开眼，心满意足地看着斑的睡颜，他悄悄凑上去亲亲斑的侧脸，斑被他弄醒了，漫不经心地睁开一只眼睛看他，他索性直接亲上去，斑抬手搂在他腰上，睁开的那只眼睛也闭上了一半。  
过了许久，斑推推亲个没完没了的柱间，没好气地说：“你压到我头发了。”他舔舔唇翻过身，痛得暗暗吸了口冷气，A的身体毕竟还是不适合被插入，昨天晚上还兴奋着没感觉，今天醒过来只觉得浑身都痛，身下尤其不舒服，比和千手柱间打架还累，他撑着床想起身，腰上一软又躺回去了。  
柱间看着斑伸出舌尖舔去唇上的一点水痕，心里又升起了一点欲念，见斑痛得起不来身，顾不得自己的那点幻想，连忙凑过去，顶着斑要杀人的眼神，哄着他侧过身，“斑你躺好，我替你揉揉腰。”  
斑不太乐意拿后背对着他，但实在是不舒服的厉害，还是不情不愿地转过身，千手柱间这个混蛋，昨天明明……这家伙居然这么快就恢复了。  
柱间掀开被子，给斑按摩酸痛的腰部。斑白皙的身体上布满了他留下的痕迹，肩颈间大片被他吮吻出的红痕和咬出来的印子，后背上一道道血痕在漆黑的长发下若隐若现，腰上和手臂上全是淤青。  
柱间手上动作没停，下身却悄悄挺立了起来，身后也变得湿润，刚刚被他忘记的欲念轰地一下子燃烧起来，斑此刻若有若无的呻吟，又给这把火浇了桶油。  
柱间什么都顾不得了，他哑着嗓子喊着斑的名字，俯身去亲他，手指在他身上的那些痕迹上抚摸。斑惊讶地睁开眼，柱间的吻又落在他的眼睛上，他皱着眉问，“你发什么疯？”  
“你不会以为O的发情期只有一天吧？”柱间满脸无辜地问。斑无言以对，他可不就是这么以为的么。  
看着柱间垂头丧气的样子，斑还是心软了，他抬手环住柱间的腰，示意他继续。  
斑的温柔让柱间更加激动，他急切地伸手开拓斑的身体，斑咬着牙没叫出来，手上却攥紧了被单，昨晚刚刚被使用过的身体还红肿着，被柱间这样匆忙地再一次拓展开，只能带来加倍的痛楚，更何况柱间急切中忘了润滑。  
作为一个O，柱间确实很难意识到做爱的时候需要润滑，他的烦恼从来都是水太多弄湿床单很麻烦，但是斑不行，A虽然也能从后面获得快感，但总归还是痛的。  
“轻点。”斑从牙缝里吐出两个字，敏感而脆弱的地方被柱间强行侵入给他的感觉比被长刀洞穿腹部更痛，他很想把柱间从床上踹下去，奈何实在做不到。柱间这才回过神来，惊慌间抽出手指的动作却给斑带来了更大的痛苦，他痛得满脸冷汗，黑着脸伸手就要结印。  
柱间吓得不轻，他和斑打了这些年也没见斑难受成这样过，什么性致都没了，他一边拼命道歉，一边用查克拉给斑治疗。  
“还痛的厉害么？”柱间小心翼翼地问道。  
“还好，你继续吧。”斑缓了口气，把手放下了。  
柱间神情迷茫，“继续什么？”  
“你不想要了？”斑同样迷茫地问他。  
“但是……”  
“啰嗦什么，记得轻一点。”  
柱间没再说话，也没照斑说的做，他没精打采地坐在斑身边，继续给斑治疗身上的各种伤痕，斑这才注意到自己身上全是印子，“千手柱间你属狗的？”  
柱间默默地缩到床脚消沉去了。  
“你又消沉什么啊！又不是不让你做！”斑看见他消沉就来气。  
“可是斑很痛啊。”柱间很难过地说，“昨天晚上也是，斑明明很困了，还愿意和我做这种事，又把你身上弄成这个样子。”  
斑神色缓和下来，招手让柱间靠过来，柱间在斑身边缩成一大团，斑又气又笑，胡乱揉了两把他的头发，“你当我是那么脆弱的人？”  
柱间委委屈屈抬眼看他。  
“以前你又不是没伤过我。”斑满脸无所谓地说。  
“以前我们是敌人，现在我们都结婚了嘛。”  
“都结婚了还叽叽歪歪什么，我都说了让你做。”斑不耐烦地说，他才不会告诉柱间昨天晚上他也很舒服。  
“真的可以吗？”柱间还在犹豫。  
斑直接亲上柱间的唇，让他闭嘴了。他们交换了一个长长的吻，这次柱间没有压到斑的头发。  
柱间温柔地抚摸过斑身上的伤痕，包括那些战场上留下的旧疤痕和昨晚刚制造出的新的痕迹，斑摊开四肢躺在床上任他动作。  
他谨慎地挤了足够的润滑挤在手上，一边观察着斑的神色，一边缓缓把手指送进斑的身体里，见斑没什么不妥，才在他身体里探索起来。  
“唔……”斑忍不住叫出声，不知道柱间碰到了什么地方，那种奇怪的感觉又在他身体里蔓延开，柔软的下体微微抬头，随着柱间的动作，他的下身越发坚硬，脸上泛起红晕。  
柱间满意地撸了一把那个精神的小东西，抽出手指跨坐在斑身上，草草地给自己扩张了一下，就把它纳入身体里面。他舒爽地叹了口气，被斑填满的感觉太过美好，他晃动身体，在斑的身上操着自己。不得不说，比起斑毫无章法的抽插，还是亲自动手要舒服一点，他呻吟着，脑子里突然划过这样的念头。  
斑抬起手，纤长白皙而带着薄茧的手指在他身上划过，从他的面颊沿着胸膛滑下去，直到捉住他的挺立，连着两个小球一起轻轻揉搓。  
斑的动作给他带来了更多的快乐，酥酥麻麻的感觉从下身和身体的最深处漫溢出来，淹没了他的理智，他射了出来，白色的液体溅在斑的胸口，甚至有几滴落在那张姣好的脸上。  
柱间喘息着，趴在斑身上，把他脸上的液滴全都舔干净。更多黏滑的液体从他身后流出，把他们结合的地方弄得一塌糊涂，斑仍然在他的身体里，他很快又硬起来。  
单靠前面斑很难射出来，直到柱间又射了两次，斑才在他身体里成结。他意识模糊地被斑搂在怀里，哪怕是以他的身体素质，在这样的刺激下也有点承受不住。斑的手臂紧紧箍在他腰上，他闭着眼睛想，真好啊。

千手家的族长千手柱间是个实力强大的O，信息素放出来十米之内寸草不生那种，更令人羡慕的是，他和宇智波家的族长宇智波斑结婚了。他的爱人宇智波斑是个实力强大的A，信息素放出来十米之内寸草不生那种。  
千手柱间有个秘密，他实力强大的A是个性冷淡，每次发情期他都要费好大心思把他的A哄上床，事后还要陪他的A打架。倒不是说他不想打架吧，但是……每次打完之后都会有一群人来抱着他的大腿哭着求他不要随随便便改变地形增加他们的工作量，至于另一位？谁敢找他呢？。唉……O生艰难啊……

（宇智波·真·直A·斑  
千手·软萌·担负重任·柱间）  
（在我脑子里他们已经啪啪啪了三天了，但是我写不下去了，我真的只是想写个搞笑文啊）


End file.
